The Colours Of My Heart
by she'sasiriusriot
Summary: Red isn't the only colour that symbolizes love - Luna/Rolf for  the 'skittles' challenge FINISHED
1. RED

The Colours Of My Heart

;

RED

'Red is the colour that a bull sees before it charges.

Red is the colour of those Valentine hearts people seem so fond of.

Red is the colour of both anger and love and no one can know the full extent of either emotion unless they've felt the other.'

Luna naturally discarded this information, it was left to rot somewhere along with the 'proper attire to weddings' booklet, she had been handed by Ronald Weasley a week before her best friend's wedding.

See some people would call Luna insane but maybe it's not true. Maybe she's just a lot more naive than most people, maybe she's still living in the fairytale of childhood were mysterious animals do exist and making jewellery out of vegetables is considered normal and were loving someone means sweet words and clasped hands.

Maybe she had no reason to doubt this and change her thoughts until she met Rolf Scamander.

The first person you truly love can also be the first person you truly hate.

'_haven't you heard? It's a t h i n line'_

* * *

><p><em>an- for the 'skittles' challenge _


	2. ORANGE

ORANGE

Orange is a crackling fire burning deep in someone's soul.

Orange is passion.

Luna didn't just fall for Rolf because of his 'dashing good looks', she wasn't that type of person, she fell in love with the passion in the depth of his heart.

A passion for discovery, for adventure, for the animals he studied.

For her?

He followed her around the e n t i r e world not because he believed the tales of the crumple horned snorkack but because it was an adventure, a possible discovery.

At least that was the way he described it.

Really though it was because of a very different passion


	3. YELLOW

YELLOW

Yellow was the colour of Luna's wedding dress.

The brightest colour in the world for the happiest day of her life.

The thing that made Luna certain she wanted to marry Rolf was that when she suggested that if she ever did get married she would wear a yellow, then Rolf showed he truly was different from every other boy she'd ever met.

He didn't laugh.

He simply said, 'I'll take that as a yes'

After that they danced until the bright yellow sun sunk below the horizon.

That's why Luna will forever associate marriage with yellow.

No matter what Ron Weasley thinks.


	4. GREEN

GREEN

Green ; the colour of hope.

To Luna and Rolf though green meant freedom and adventure, nature's favourite colour.

It spoke of long nights spent camping in forests of far away countries.

It spoke of months together searching for the crumple horned snorkack which seemed to be the third member of their relationship.

Neither of them had ever wanted to spend their life boxed up in a city and their home was built among fresh green grass and dandelions.

A new start.

'_hope of a better future'_


	5. BLUE

_Blue_

_;_

Luna's blood was practically blue; so much Ravenclaw wit flowed through it  
>but when Rolf asked her to be his wife every trace of wit flew from her mind.<p>

Rolf.  
>The one who questioned her<br>but still supported her.  
>The one who found her temper<br>_(made it roar with a passion)  
><em>and then banished it.

All her Ravenclaw wit and her blue blood did her no good.

Somehow she said;

Y e s


	6. INDIGO

_Indigo_

_;_

A vast amount of indigo paint covered the walls, the doors and the  
>windows as Luna and Rolf tried to paint their twins new bedroom.<p>

"You know we could just wave our wands and the room would be perfect, right?"

Luna shook her head, a bemused look on her face,

"It makes it special"

Rolf rolled his eyes, "You and your special!"

He waited until Luna turned back to her wall before flicking his paintbrush at her back.

Luna turned around, a mixture of shock and repressed laughter showed on her face  
>before flicking some back.<p>

Half an hour later a two year old Lysander wondered into the room to find both of his parents  
>and every inch of the room covered in indigo.<p>

Lorcan could never figure why Lysander laughed the first time they seen their new room.


	7. VIOLET

_Violet_

_;_

Violets were the first flowers to be planted in their garden.  
>Luna planted one the very day they moved in and by the time Lysander<br>and Lorcan were toddling around the garden was a light, flowing shade of purple.

Every year Luna always got at least one violet  
>without even knowing the reason for her obsession<br>her friends and family catered for it.

It was many years later, long after that first violet had died  
>that Rolf asked the reason.<p>

'_Violet is the last colour of the rainbow, the last step to your pot of gold  
>and I already have mine. I like to look out every morning and remember'<em>

_;_

fin_  
><em>


End file.
